1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to casino games and methods of play in casino gaming machines and, in particular, to casino gaming machines that have bonus play features.
2. Discussion of the Background
Casino game machines such as a slot machine are a staple of the casino industry. Slot machines having an underlying casino base game with an accompanying bonus game are also well known. In particular, a bonus game manifested as a “game within a game” is popular. Likewise, placing the bonus game in a top box physically above the base game, especially to attract attention and to make players feel special, are well known.
Typically, bonus games are triggered, or activated, based on the random play of the underlying base game. Once triggered, a bonus condition is issued. Dedicated base game symbols known as “triggers” are often used, although the bonus game may be triggered by other random events.
A continuing need exists in the casino gaming industry to provide new and exciting games to the playing public. A need exists in the casino gaming industry to create methods of playing bonus games, as often players are motivated to play slot machines to get into the bonus games themselves. A need exists to enhance mechanical bonus features which utilize mechanical apparatus, especially features which utilize free motion. A need further exists in the casino gaming industry to have more than one type of bonus game available for a particular casino base game.
The operating hardware and software necessary to implement a slot machine is well known and is based on one or more communicatively interconnected controllers, processors, or microprocessors [hereinafter collectively referred to as a computer] found within a casino base game. Typically, the computer is responsive to wagers placed, payouts made, and various touchscreen or button inputs from the player. These hardware/software configurations in such slot machines are commonly referred to as casino gaming platforms, and casino gaming platforms vary among the various casino game machine manufacturers. Game play logic, choreography, graphics and video sequences and mathematics are coded onto casino gaming machine platforms via software and/or firmware conventionally. In general, gaming platforms have application outside the casino industry such as in consumer games, military use, etc. An example of one casino gaming machine among many is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,173. A need exists to implement, on such conventional gaming machine platforms, new casino games and new methods for players to enjoy.